Grapple Force Rena BattleStudio Demo
The Grapple Force Rena BattleStudio Demo refers to the oldest available versions of Grapple Force Rena currently available on the web. It is a two-world demo with an archival date of, at the latest, the 20th of June, 2016. The Demo can be found here. General Differences * Rena's walk cycle animation is different. * Rena cannot grapple the ground whilst close to the ground. * Wall-jumping has a significant delay between the button press and the actual jump. * Upwards Wall-jumping requires an additional jump button press. * All of Lueh's Dialogue is different. * The sound effects, with a select few exceptions, such as Percyl's walking sound effect and the Cool Bomb explosion effect, are completely different between the BattleStudio Demo and the Final Game. * Mace Face enemies take five hits to defeat, rather than three. Cool Bombs still immediately dispatch of them. * The Propeller Fella enemies deal permanent contact damage - which is no longer true as of Update 1.2.2. * The Text shaking and waving effects are not yet implemented. * Character Portraits do not flip around apon changing. World 1: Home Village Differences * The Tileset is almost completely different, lacking many of the final's unique tiles. * There are no Propeller Fellas or Hollow Vanguards present in any of the levels. Course 1-1 *There is no background dirt layer in the Eggplant segment. *The Trapezium-shaped formation of Gems is larger. Course 1-2 *Hurgh does not walk in the cutscene, and lacks his crying animation. *In the BattleStudio Demo, the track "Boiling Over" is played. The Final game plays "Tussle Through Town" in its place, leaving Boiling Over as exclusive to Course 1-4. *The level layout is entirely different. *The Water-wheel found by Terra's On the GalaxyTrail discord server, Tim "Ashley" Jenkins noted that The Character known as "Mom" in-game has a proper name - that name being Terra. house in the final game is absent. *Miniboss is absent. *The Interior of Bosley's House has a different appearance, with white walls and flooring. *The Enemy counter is absent. Course 1-3 *There is no change in colour palette to sunset. *Hurgh's Head Statues cannot one-shot Hollow Soldiers. *Similar to Courses 1-1 and 1-4, there is no background dirt layer. Course 1-4 *There is no change in colour palette to sunset. *Similar to Courses 1-1 and 1-3, there is no background dirt layer. *In this version and the initial Steam Demo, this course is known as "Don't Let Him Get Away!" Course 1-5 *There is no change in colour palette to night. *Hurgh's Tank is a Solid Object. Despite this, it still deals damage to the player when touched. World 2: Glass Caverns Differences * The Tileset is a lot less detailed, and there are no dynamic palette shifts in any of the levels. * There are no crystal rings or hover jets. * There are no glowing crystals. Course 2-1 * As there are no glowing crystals, there are no directional glowing crystals. Instead, there are two signs above the start and the end of the level. * The level layout is more enclosed due to the lack of crystal rings. Course 2-2 * The Black Knight's eyes, as well as the eyes of his steed, are red, rather than yellow. * Many of the Token placements are different. * There is one less vertical booster on the right side of the arena. * The time limit for collecting tokens is 20 seconds, instead of 30 seconds. * There are 77.5 degree flat bumpers on each side of the arena, which simply bump the player off on touch with no sound effect. These were replaced with the round bumpers for the final game. Course 2-3 * The level layout is entirely different, with a higher focus on horizontal movement. * There are no large crystals embedded in the ceilings of the level. * The small crystals come in various colours. * There are no Imitation Crabs. Course 2-4 * Percyl does not attack enemies at Rena's height when Rena is holding him. * In-place of the hover jets, there are instead series of moving platforms, making the ascent in certain regions much harder than the final game. Course 2-5 * There are no large crystals embedded in the ceilings of the level. As such, the method to defeat Pine is significantly different - rather than using the large crystals, you instead have to wait for her to charge up a Fireball attack, which will dislodge a small crystal from the ceiling. This behaviour was removed in the final game. References Category:Grapple Force Rena